1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to cleat covers for bicycle shoes and more specifically to removable walking covers for pedal engaging cleats on bicycle shoes.
Cleated bicycle shoes embody one or more cleats adapted to engage with a mating mechanism on a bicycle pedal. One illustrative cleat construction includes two spaced cleats secured to a sole plate of a bicycle shoe, each cleat having a forwardly directed lip adapted for releasable engagement in corresponding slots or apertures in a bicycle pedal. The present invention relates to a cover.
2. Statement Of The Prior Art
Since the advent of the cleated pedal engaging bicycle shoe cleat covers have been provided for the cleats in order to permit the cyclist to dismount from the bicycle and engage in limited walking activities without removing the cleated shoes. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,372, issued Feb. 28, 1989, to H. L. McCall for "Cleated Shoe Walking Sole," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,005, issued Oct. 25, 1977 to R. H. Meinhart for "Cover for Bicycling Shoe to Provide a Walking Surface." Without such a cover the pedal engaging cleats can be severally damaged or worn, and the cleats are difficult and uncomfortable to walk on. For example, if a cyclist needs to dismount for personal reasons, to change a tire, or to walk up a hill or traverse difficult terrain for short distances, it is necessary to provide some kind of cover for the cleats on the bottom of the shoe. Most cyclists do not wish to carry and change into an extra set of shoes where the stop is only momentary. For this reason various forms of cleat covers have been developed, the principal form of which simply comprises a cover having a peripheral wall with means to engage the cleats and hold the cover on the shoe. Such covers, though useful can readily twist or slip off of the cleats or are difficult to take on or off of the cleats. Some covers tend to slip off of the cleats as a result of the natural twisting movement of the foot when walking. Others are like overshoes and are excessively large and cumbersome.